According to work zone injury and fatality data published by the U.S. Federal Highway Administration (FHWA) in 2010, there were more than 87,600 crashes in work zones, resulting in 576 deaths and 37,476 injuries. More than 20,000 workers are injured in work zones each year, with 12% of those due to traffic incidents. The situation worsened in 2012; with 609 out of 33,561 road fatalities occurring in work zones. Moreover, challenges to work zone safety and mobility are exacerbated by the growing issue of distracted driving.